


Laiks

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Harijs Poters nekad nav tā īsti sapratis kas ir Laiks. Luna pārliecina viņu, ka tas nemaz arī nav vajadzīgsVeltīts manai mazajai māsiņai Danijai





	Laiks

**Author's Note:**

> Eliane Fraser  
> Sazināšanās ar autoru caur Fictionalley PZ sistēmu  
> Sāsta oriģināls http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/eliane_fraser/time01a.html  
> Translated from english

„Es nezinu, ko darīt, Luna.”  
  
Harijs sarosījās uz akmens žoga, skumji vērojot lēni virpuļojam tumšos Ezera ūdeņus. Viņam blakus sēdēja viņa meitene (divi mēneši, trīs nedēļas, četras dienas un divas stundas) Luna un ar mēli pūlējās notvert lēni lejup slīdošas sniegpārsliņas, vienlaikus klausoties Harija žēlabās.  
  
„Tā vien liekas, ka nekad nav pietiekami daudz laika.”  
  
„Nav jau arī,” Luna piekrītoši sacīja, vērojot pelnu pelēkās debesis. „Tomēr kaut kādā veidā mēs ar to tiekam galā.”  
  
Harijs satvēra viņas cimdoto roku savējā un sāka rotaļāties ar viņas īkšķi, virpinot to pret savējo. Viņam patika tādi klusi un mierīgi brīži, kas, likās, vilkās vai mūžīgi.  
  
Laiks bija īsts paradokss, kad Harijs bija kopā ar Lunu, stundas pazuda kā smilšu graudiņi starp pirkstiem, bet kad bija jācīnās ar Voldemortu, tas vilkās un stiepās kā sasaluši dubļi.  
  
„Ko gan lai es daru?” Harijs jautāja. Zēnam likās, ka, ja vien viņš pietiekami uzstājīgi un pietiekami ilgi iztaujātu Lunu, viņas īpatnējā domāšana sniegtu viņam vajadzīgo atbildi. Par atbildi Luna satvēra viņa pirkstus un apvērsa plaukstas otrādi.  
  
„Es domāju, ka Tev jādara tas, ko tev pienākas darīt,” viņa atbildēja. „Tas ir viss, ko vien kāds cilvēks var darīt.”  
  
„Bet ar to nepietiek,” Harijs pikti izrāva roku no Lunas tvēriena. „Ar to nekad nepietiek!”  
  
Luna paraustīja plecus un nolēca zemē no žoga. „Kādu dienu tev to vajadzēs palaist vaļā, Harij,” viņa sacīja un sagriezās virpulī ar sniegpārsliņām. „Nebaidies, laikam ritot tas izdosies vieglāk un vieglāk.” Luna teju vai iedziedājās.  
  
„Palaist vaļā ko?”   
  
„Kontroli,” Luna atbildēja, pietupjoties un saraušot ar rokām kopā sniegu. Novilkusi dūraiņus, viņa sāka presēt to sniegapikā.  
  
„Kāpēc lai es ko tādu darītu?” Harijs noprasīja, nošļūcot zemē un pievienojoties Lunai. „Man tas ir jāzina!”  
  
„Nē, nav vis,” Luna stingrā tonī atbildēja. „Tev tas nav jāzina, un tev arī nav vajadzības to zināt.”  
  
„Bet man vajag!” Harijs uzstāja. „Man ir jāzina ko darīt, lai varētu piepildīt Pareģojumu!”  
  
Luna paskatījās augšup uz viņu, un pie viņas garām skropstām pielipa pāris sniegpārsliņas. Pastiepusi roku, viņa novilka Harijam cimdus un tad iegrūda arī viņa rokas sniegā.  
  
„Kāds izskatīsies sniegavīrs, kad tas būs pabeigts?” viņa pavaicāja.  
  
„Kā lai es to zinu!” Harijs sarkastiski atcirta.  
  
„Protams, ka tu nezini,” Luna nomurmināja. „Tomēr ir viens veids kā to uzzināt, un tas ir uzcelt šo sniegavīru, vai ne tā? Tad tu zināsi, kāds izskatās sniegavīrs, bet tikai pēc tam, kad tu to būsi pabeidzis.”  
  
„Un kāds tam ir sakars ar manu jautājumu?” Harijs uzstāja. „Kāds tam vispār ir sakars ar to, kas notiek ap mums?”  
  
Luna pasniedzās un viņas plauksta maigi pieskārās Harija vaigam. „Viss un nekas, dārgais… Sakaut Voldemortu neapšaubāmi ir daudz svarīgāk, kā, teiksim, uzcelt sniegavīru no pirmā uzkritušā sniega, tomēr katrai no šīm lietām tieši tas, ko mēs darām, nosaka to, kas no tā visa sanāks. Kas sanāks, mēs nezinām, jo vēl pagaidām neesam izdarījuši šo izvēli.”  
  
Harijs apjucis samirkšķināja acis. Luna pasmaidīja un paslējās augstāk, maigi noskūpstot viņu uz mutes kaktiņa.  
  
„Notiks kam jānotiek,” Luna klusi sacīja, uzliekot savu gaišo roku uz Harija piesārtušās plaukstas. „Un kad būs laiks, atnāks tas, kam jāatnāk. Taču, kas būs pēc tam, ir pilnībā atkarīgs tikai no tevis, Harij. Tev ir pareģots Liktenis, taču ceļš, kā tu līdz tam nonāksi, ir atstāts tavā ziņā. Tavā un tikai tavā ziņā. Un, lai ko tu neizvēlētos, tā būs tikai tava izvēle, jo, lai ko tu neizvēlētos, tev ir jāsasniedz savs Liktenis.”  
  
Harijs pavēra muti, taču Luna pielika tai priekšā savu plaukstu. „Tu redzēsi, Harij,” viņa pasmaidīja. „Lai ko tu nedarītu, tu redzēsi, par ko tu kļūsi. Tev tam tikai ir jādod laiks.”  
  
Te gaisā atskanēja zvana skaņas. „Ai!” Luna izsaucās, pielecot kājās. „Pusdienlaiks!” viņa iesmējās un satvēra Harija roku, „Skrienam!”  
  
Un, viņiem roku rokā skrienot atpakaļ uz Cūkkārpu, Harijs nodomāja, ka varbūt Laiks nemaz nav tik noslēpumains, kā viņam reiz bija licies.


End file.
